my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi Harui
|romaji = Harui Mimi |alias = Bunny (バニー Banī) |birthday = March 31 |age = 33 |gender = Female |height = 182cm |weight = 78kg |hair = Black |eye = Black |bloodtype = O |quirk = Rabbit-Ears |status = Alive |family = Getsu Harui (Husband) Usagi Harui (Daughter) Hiyaku Harui (Son) |birthplace = Mie Prefecture |occupation = Pro Hero Teacher |affiliation = Yunami High }} Mimi Harui ( Harui Mimi), most knowed by your alias, Bunny (バニー Banī), is Usagi Harui's mother and a Pro Hero. Appearence Mimi is a beautiful woman with a slender and sculptural body with light skin, long black hair and eyes of the same color. She has two large rabbit ears above her head which she has the ability to hide. She is one of the tallest women in Japan, if not the tallest. Personality Mimi is a woman of peculiar personality. She's pretty perverted, and tends to find double-sense on everything people say. A woman of free and open mind, who speaks what she thinks without hesitation, although this causes her some problems and enemies. Despite this, Mimi is a woman of good character, who abhors evil and villains, and because of that she has become a professional heroine. She is very loving to her family and would do anything to protect them. Quirk and Abilities Rabbit-Ears (ウサギ耳 Usagi Mimi): Mimi's quirk gives her two bunny ears instead of normal ears, which makes her very sensitive to noises, and great at tracking. For some unknown reason, she can hide them whenever she wants, unlike Usagi. History Mimi met Getsu when she was at the hero's academy, and she says she didn't like him very much at first, but eventually she fell in love with him. When she finished the academy and became a professional heroine, she married Getsu and a few years later gave birth to Usagi, and a year later to Hiyaku. Relationships Family Getsu Harui His relationship with Getsu is quite stable. Mimi loves him enough as a man and as a friend, she relies on him for everything, showing how much she trusts him. Usagi Harui As a teacher at Yunami High, Mimi sees her everyday, in addition to the weekends. Her relationship with Usagi is friendly, stable, despite the extreme shyness of her daughter be annoying for her, always berating her for not being so insecure of herself, treating her strictly but lovingly. Hiyaku Harui She doesn't see much he, since Hiyaku stay more with his father, but even so, she is respectful of his decision to become a girl, not caring and not discriminating against him. Trivia *Mimi's appearence is based on the character Reiri Hida from Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia. *Mimi's name has the kanji for "teeths" (歯類) and "ear" (耳). *Mimi's measurements are B96-W55-H91. *Usagi's quirk is derived from that of her parents. In Mimi's case, Usagi inherited her rabbit ears and sensitivity to sounds and smells. Site Navigation Category:Lulamoon Category:Lulamoon's Articles Category:My Hero Academia: Alternative History Category:Characters Category:Lulamoon's Characters Category:Females Category:Lulamoon's Female Characters Category:Females Category:Lulamoon's Females Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Quirk User Category:Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Mutant Quirk User Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Lulamoon's Hero Category:Heroes Category:Lulamoon's Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Lulamoon's Pro Hero Category:Pro Heroes Category:Lulamoon's Pro Heroes Category:Harui Family Category:Lulamoon's Harui Family